


Тотошка

by Mecc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deus Ex (Video Games), Supernatural, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Really Character Death, Romance, Tragedy/Comedy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Неисправность телепортацонного устройства может стать билетом в лучший мир. А вот в прямом или переносном смысле - и для кого - это уж как повезёт.
Relationships: Wade Wilson/Billy (Death), Wade Wilson/Dolores Abernathy





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Фик в итоге получился намного страннее, чем был задуман.
> 
> Присутствует немножко в основном платонической псевдонекрофилии.

— И он больше не сбежит? — Микки почесал затылок — дурацкая привычка, подхваченная у босса, который всегда так делал, когда нужно было решить сложную проблему, — но ему это никогда не помогало. Не помогло и сейчас.

— Луч рекалибрует настройки прибора. Координаты прибытия будут автоматически смещаться относительно изначально заданных в точку фиксированной аномалии, — повторил высокий человек в тёмном плаще с закрывающим лицо капюшоном. Говорил он сухо и обезличенно, точно робот, с механическим невозмутимым упорством повторяя одно и то же.

Унижаться и прямым текстом просить объяснить более доходчиво Микки отчаянно не хотел, и воцарилось напряжённое молчание, вскоре прерванное человеком в плаще с капюшоном:

— Вот сам прибор, — на стол опустилось… что-то. Так сразу и не подобрать определения: оно было продолговатым, кривым, с кучей трубочек, пимпочек, лампочек и проводков. Любой пришелец оторвал бы такой стильный аксессуар с руками и ногами. — А вот маяк, — к «прибору» присоединилась невнятная, крайне невзрачная серая коробочка, намного менее впечатляющая. Опыт подсказывал Микки, что такие обычно куда опасней всяких свистелок и перделок. Почти угасшая было надежда на успех разгорелась в нём с новой силой.

— Так этот урод сможет сбежать или не сможет? — повторил он.

Человек в плаще с капюшоном почти незаметно вздохнул, голос его остался спокойным:

— Попытается, но у него не выйдет.

То есть… он умеет разговаривать нормально, а всё это время просто издевался?

Не прихлопнуть гада на месте стоило Микки почти запредельного волевого усилия, но он справился. Справился, потому что, несмотря на не слишком большую сообразительность, место своё занимал не зря и компенсировал единственный недостаток множеством других ценных качеств. Выдержка и упорство были главными из них. Поэтому Микки просто скрипнул зубами и даже не потянулся к пушке, а вместо этого уточнил:

— А если выйдет?

— Не выйдет, если вы всё сделаете правильно.

— Значит, твоя хренотень может не сработать, — тут же уловил главное Микки. — И если она не сработает, ты просто отмажешься, что это мы налажали, а не ты.

— Да просто ебаните в него из ёбаной трубки, а ёбаную коробочку засуньте туда, куда вы хотите отправить этого пидораса! — повысил голос человек в плаще с капюшоном, всё же выйдя из себя. — Тут сложно налажать!

Всего-то и надо было его довести, чтоб заговорил по-человечески.

— Ладно. Но если что не так…

Микки специально эдак многозначительно не договорил, потому что в случае провала за жопу возьмут именно его: он не смог поймать ублюдка уже дважды, третий — последний шанс; а у человека в плаще с капюшоном слишком серьёзные покровители, чтобы босс стал вымещать на нём недовольство.


	2. 02

На оружейный склад, принадлежащий одному мафиози средней руки, Уэйд завалился как к себе домой, не удосужившись даже потратить время на проверку обстановки. Но его можно понять: до показа новой серии любимого сериала оставалось меньше двух часов, и это при том, что у него сегодня ещё висел заказ практически на другом конце города, а патроны, как назло, кончились — вечно с ними какие-то проблемы! — как обычно, спиздить было намного быстрее, чем купить. По крайней мере, в этой вселенной.

_Реквизировать._

**Ты реально заебал со своими эвфемизмами.**

— А мне нравится.

**Вот когда вернёшься на гос. службу и начнёшь выплачивать стоимость ре…**

Но не успел Жёлтый договорить, а Уэйд — сделать несколько шагов по ангару, как зажегся яркий свет и из-за многочисленных контейнеров, ящиков и коробок высыпала натуральная толпа одинаковых квадратных парней очень характерной наружности. 

Это были автоматы у них в руках, и они совершенно точно не были рады его видеть.

**А не здесь ли нас в прошлый раз подкараулили и обложили со всех сторон так плотно, что валить пришлось телепортом?**

— Похоже на то, — пожал плечами Уэйд и перекатом ушёл за ближайший металлический контейнер. Кажется, он приложился головой об угол, потому что ему померещилась какая-то розовая вспышка. По контейнеру забарабанили пули. — Но будь у меня патроны…

_У тебя их и тогда не было, и сейчас нет! А я говорил, что надо менять поставщика. Говорил? Говорил!_

**Уймись, грёбаная истеричка.**

— Уймитесь оба и не мешайте мне спасать нашу общую жопу, — хотя на данный момент всё спасание заключалось в сидении за контейнером, ибо плотный обстрел не давал высунуться даже на секунду — ни для атаки, ни для попытки отступления, — а подходить на длину лезвия к нему что-то никто не спешил.

Вероятно, он так и сидел бы себе спокойно дальше, может, его даже какой-нибудь гениальный план осенил бы, но Жёлтый кое-что заметил.

**Это случайно не маркировка термических зарядов?**

Уэйд присмотрелся к контейнеру.

— Ага, она самая.

**И лупят они по ним плотно…**

_Нам пизда._

Конечно, Белый преувеличивал, как он это любит, но восстановление из кровавой каши вперемешку с пеплом процесс крайне длительный, утомительный и ну очень неприятный. К тому же принцесса Селестия ждала его, и Уэйд не мог не прийти.

_Валить отсюда надо._

В конце концов, можно замочить того мудака и попозже вечером. Лишь бы успеть до полуночи.

**Слабак.**

— Мы ещё вернёмся, — успокоил Жёлтого Уэйд и нажал кнопку на поясе.  
Примерно на десятую долю секунды позже, чем стоило бы.

Спину обожгло, в глазах потемнело, взрывная волна отправила его в полёт, придав изрядное ускорение; после жёсткого приземления Уэйда ещё немного протащило по земле, и только потом он ненадолго отключился.

Точно ненадолго, потому что когда очнулся, спина всё ещё болела как после ожогов, а не как болит обычно, да и в ушах позванивало, а голова трещала. Он, конечно, не мог оценить первоначальную тяжесть повреждений, но сильно сомневался, что прошло больше пяти минут, если учесть скорость его регенерации.

Больше всего в происходящем Уэйда смущала темнота. Основной удар пришёлся сзади, глаза не могло повредить настолько сильно, телепортировался он домой и сейчас, по ощущениям, лежал не мордой в пол, но родных стен не видел.

Когда через несколько секунд звон в ушах поутих, сменившись каким-то прерывистым писком, а сотряс немного подлечился, до него дошло: это наверняка просто маска съехала — адское пекло в районе затылка подсказало, что голову тоже задело огнём.

Поднять руку, дотянуться до головы и стащить маску оказалось сложно, но проще, чем, скажем, ползти, когда у тебя оторваны ноги, так что Уэйд справился довольно быстро, заодно нащупав и вытащив несколько металлических осколков из самых болючих мест своей многострадальной башки. О чём тут же пожалел: череп насквозь прострелило восстанавливающимися нервными окончаниями как раскалённой кочергой, которую воткнули и медленно проворачивали кругом (ощущения прям один в один, он пробовал). Даже с его привычкой и выдержкой это заставляло скулить и кататься по… земле? 

От удивления Уэйд аж застыл, вытаращившись на чахлый кустик травы, торчавший из самой натуральный земли, которой у него дома, в отличие от некоторого слоя грязи, точно не было. Он поднял глаза и невольно присвистнул при виде открывшегося вида. 

Самая, мать её, настоящая степь, ночная. И звёзды. В последний раз такие звёзды Уэйд видел ещё до того, как втиснул свою жопку в красно-чёрный костюм, то есть чертовски давно. Он смотрел на них, и всё остальное переставало быть важным: и боль, и писк в ушах.

Но голос в голове хрен ты проигнорируешь.

_Тебя ведь предупреждали, что телепортер может выкинуть совсем не там, где предполагалось, или вообще размазать наше тело по всей вселенной!_

Белый всегда умел испаскудить момент.

**Поэтому мы и пользуемся им только в экстренных случаях, дебил.**

Они оба умели.

— Как же без вас, мудаков, было хорошо.

Уэйд потянулся было за одним из Дезерт иглов — вышибить себе мозги нахрен и получить ещё хоть пять минут сладкого одиночества, — но вспомнил, что патронов нет, и тяжело вздохнул.

_Да кто это орёт, словно его режут?_

**Хуй знает, баба какая-то.**

Прислушавшись и повертев головой в по сторонам, Уэйд понял, что они правы, а звуки, которые он принимал за результат контузии, на самом деле были вполне реальны и раздавались из стоявшего позади сарая. За сараем виднелся большой дом в стиле ранчо.


	3. 03

Чёрный человек снова ухватил её за ворот платья и потащил в сарай. В захват попала прядь волос, казалось, он её вот-вот выдерет, а Долорес, нелепо брыкаясь, таращилась на Тедди.

Мёртвого Тедди, убитого Чёрным человеком. _Приезжим._

Она орала своё «Нет!», но глаза её оставались сухими, а мысли почему-то были совсем не о том, что ждало её в сарае, и не о потере всех близких ей людей.

В этот момент Долорес — и сама не зная почему — думала о том, что если бы Тедди просто выполнил её просьбу — без нелепых оправданий, не откладывая на потом под невнятными предлогами, — был бы сейчас жив.

Привычка высматривать красоту мира, а не его уродство, въелась намного глубже, чем просто под кожу, но, похоже, всё же не достигла самого дна, души Долорес, потому что совсем проигнорировать мрачную иронию произошедшего она не могла: он не захотел её спасти, и это погубило его. 

Ей почти хотелось смеяться, а лицо кривили гримасы неестественного противоречивого ужаса. _Приезжие_ — благо, но сейчас Чёрный человек был злом, и часть Долорес это понимала, тогда как другая даже не просто не желала ненавидеть его и бояться, а… не могла, оставляя лишь сожаление и боль потери, бессильные разгореться в яростный пожар мести.

Затащив её в сарай и бросив на кучу соломы, Чёрный человек прикрыл дверь. Мысль о том, что он мог смущаться трупов, заставила Долорес криво ухмыльнуться. И потому, что принимать во внимание мёртвых глупо — они ведь уже мёртвые и ничего не подумают, — и потому, что стесняться дела собственных рук как-то странно.

Он рванул корсаж её платья, оголяя грудь, и Долорес попыталась сопротивляться, но руки совсем ослабли. От страха… причинить боль _ему_. И тогда она бессильно заплакала: горько, но тихо; однако Чёрному человеку это не понравилось, видимо, он предпочитал громкие звуки, и его нож заставил Долорес устроить настоящий концерт. В каком-то смысле это было даже облегчением: ни самих мыслей, ни места для них в голове не осталось совершенно.

Каждый новый порез был всё глубже и длиннее, а крик — истошнее, отчаяннее, громче.

В коротких перерывах-передышках Чёрный человек требовал и требовал, чтобы Долорес вспомнила, твердил, что она предала его, но ясно было: на самом деле он куда больше наслаждался самим процессом, чем действительно хотел добиться от неё того, чего она просто не знала и не могла знать.

И даже после всего этого у неё не получалось сопротивляться, ведь Чёрный человек был _приезжим_ , и Долорес просто не могла испытывать к нему неприязнь. 

Но где-то в глубине души, всё там же, где покоились её мрачная ирония и мечты о побеге, она этого хотела. Безумно хотела суметь возненавидеть. Ударить, со всей силы. Убить.

Не оставив нетронутого места на груди, Чёрный человек двинулся дальше: распорол ножом платье ещё больше, оголяя живот и ниже, но Долорес оказалась не в силах попытаться отдать дань скромности, и руки её, скованные леденящим дыханием смерти, даже не дёрнулись прикрыть позор. Она уже находилась на самой грани и чётко это понимала.

То ли именно такая покорность от неё ожидалась, то ли Чёрный человек просто достаточно впечатлился открывшимся зрелищем, а может, его наконец-то пресытили крики, но только он потянулся к державшему штаны ремню, как дверь в сарай с треском распахнулась и внутрь ворвался ещё один человек.

Этот тоже был из приезжих, но не _приезжих_ , что-то в нём отличалось от любого из них. И от любого из местных тоже. Попытка сформулировать чётче не удалась — мысли путались от слабости, — но за то, что он был военным, притом ветераном, она бы поручилась благодаря покрытому шрамами лицу.

Честь не была для него пустым звуком: выхватив откуда-то невероятно длинный тонкий нож, Красный человек грязно выругался и одним движением снёс Чёрному голову.

Живот Долорес залило горячей кровью, хлынувшей из обрубка шеи, и это было приятное тепло. Пожалуй, одно из самых приятных ощущений, что ей довелось испытать в жизни.

А последним в ней увиденным была неожиданно голая — и тоже вся в шрамах — пятая точка её уже-не-спасителя-но-хоть-отомстителя, торчавшая из сильно обгоревших штанов. В доме что, начался пожар?..


	4. 04

Отчекрыжив ебанутому старикашке башку и словив странный взгляд от дамочки (нет, понятно, что в таком положении и чёрту обрадуешься, но привычное отвращение к его роже, в данный момент как назло не скрытой маской, у неё даже не мелькнуло), Уэйд в темпе ча-ча-ча осмотрел сарай на предмет ещё каких больных ублюдков.

По пути сюда он заметил многовато трупов для одной мрази, особенно если учесть, что мразь оказалась самой обычной, без сверхъестественных способностей, и пользовалась прям антикварным оружием. 

Сарай был пуст, и по возвращении к дамочке его ждал неприятный сюрприз: она лежала без движения и таращилась в никуда пустыми глазами; залитая кровью грудь не шевелилась от дыхания.

Стащив с её ног обезглавленный труп маньяка, Уэйд присмотрелся к ранам в надежде понять, что её убило, и невольно сглотнул: ублюдок практически освежевал бедняжку от шеи и до того места, где заканчивались рёбра, так что она банально истекла кровью.

Даже голоса в его голове не нашли, что на это сказать. 

На всякий случай он всё же осторожно взял её руку и нащупал пульс на запястье. Вернее, его отсутствие на том месте, где тот должен был быть.

— Прости, что так долго тормозил, детка.

_Какая нереально нежная кожа…_

А момент для такой фразы был охуеть каким неподходящим, но поспорить с утверждением Уэйд не смог бы. Нельзя сказать, что ему довелось перещупать прям кучу людей — и трупов, — однако перевидать — довелось; и это было что-то особенное.

Когда он представлял себе шерсть единорогов, она была именно такой мягкой и нежной, как кожа мёртвой девчонки перед ним. 

— Я не такой, — пробормотал он, мотнув головой и посмотрел на неё внимательнее: не как на мёртвое тело, ловя детали. Бледная, чуть не прозрачная кожа, пронзительные голубые глаза, длинные и густые пшеничные волосы, одухотворённый вид. Невероятно прекрасна даже в смерти. И вообще, совсем не похожа на мёртвого человека. На очень глубоко задумавшегося, ушедшего в себя, может, даже немного аутичного, но никак не мёртвого. 

_Очень даже такой._

Вот только у неё не было пульса. Уэйд перевёл взгляд на перепаханную разрезами кожу с виднеющимися тут и там обрезками мяса и заляпанными сгустками крови кусками желтоватого подкожного жира.

_Ладно, убедил. Даже я не такой_

В общем, это, конечно, была любовь с первого пощупывания, но любовь исключительно платоническая.

Минут пять попинав труп нечеловека в чёрном — просто от полноты нахлынувших чувств, — Уэйд присвоил его штаны — чтобы не сверкать голой жопой, а то ведь ещё пришьют статью ни за что — и оружие. Музейный огнестрел лучше вообще никакого.

Разодрав подол платья девушки-ангела-единорога, он прикрыл её, создав иллюзию хоть какого-то приличия, а сам пошёл в дом. Погода стояла тёплая, и пока их тут всех найдут, чего только не налетит на тела, а ей Уэйд тесного знакомства со всякими там личинками и червяками не желал. Надо было вызвать… ну, да хоть кого-нибудь, прежде чем валить отсюда.

_Для скорой поздновато…_

**Тогда копов.**

Однако полтора часа спустя он вынужден был констатировать: телефона ни у кого не было. И даже стационарной рухляди тоже нигде — прям совсем нигде, а за стену простите — не завалялось. 

У них тут что, секта? Квакеры какие-нибудь или мормоны, вроде того?

_А может, техника и магия хреново контачат, поэтому здесь ничего нет?_

— Это тебе не херов Гарри Поттер, — но прозвучало не очень уверенно. — И как нам проверить?

Ответа у Белого не было, и Уэйд задумался: ковылять из этого задрипинска на своих двоих с грузом — авантюра та ещё. Но просто взять и свалить, оставив дальнейшее на произвол судьбы, он уже тоже не мог.

Ноги сами собой привели его обратно в сарай.

Она по-прежнему выглядела какой угодно, но не мёртвой, а из-за прикрытых ран, не бросавшихся больше в глаза, смотрелась даже немого пугающе. Пугающе в том смысле, что живые люди не бывают такими неподвижными, но она была пиздец какой неподвижной. И, вообще-то, не была живой… только помнить об этом становилось всё сложнее. 

А ведь он видел столько трупов в своей жизни. Он в них разбирался.

Достав трофейную железяку, Уэйд пустил себе пулю в висок. Ему правда нужно было пяток минут просто ни о чём не думать.


	5. 05

Дуло рявкнуло, выпуская едкое пороховое облако, но рявкнуло как-то не так, не всерьёз, словно пули внутри были из пыли, и вместо желанного забвения Уэйд получил только дымом в лицо и натужно расчихался.

Ещё пару раз дёрнув спусковой крючок, но получив в ответ лишь сухие бесплодные щелчки, он отбросил одну бесполезную старую рухлядь и наградил разочарованным пинком другую.

_Неудачник._

Жёлтый согласно хмыкнул.

Да, по некоторым вопросам они всегда были удивительно единодушны.

Тяжело вздохнув, Уэйд различил в густом и тяжёлом кровяном душмане сладкие нотки гнили и флёр деревенского сортира. 

— Вроде же рановато.

**Кто знает, сколько этот затейник тут веселился, пока мы не появились.**

_И кажется мне, что с пинками ты, ну, не то чтобы переборщил, но последствия — вот они._

Уэйд старался быть максимально осторожным, когда бережно поднимал её на руки, чтобы унести отсюда.

Машинально осмотрев место, где она лежала, и прикинув кое-что в уме, он удивлённо присвистнул: выходило так, что крови из неё вытекло не так и много. Конечно, всё вокруг было изгваздано по самое не хочу, но если считать здраво и вычесть безголового, то выходило, что умерла она не от кровопотери.

**Или её притащили сюда уже полудохлую.**

_И где тогда след?_

— Или…

От мысли, что он мог ошибиться, Уэйда прошило током. Перехватив _возможно-не-труп_ одной рукой, он потянулся второй к шее, но задел прикрывавший грудь кусок ткани, и тот немного сполз. 

Пульса, увы, не было, но этот факт мерк по сравнению с тем, что раны… стали чуточку меньше? Буквально на волосинку разница, но для него отчётливо видная.

— Мне это кажется?

**Она точно грёбаный единорог, чтоб мне сдохнуть.**

Ладно, если это и была галлюцинация, то общая.

— Ты и так не живой, — парировал Уэйд, но на самом деле он с Белым был согласен с самого начала и доебался сейчас до Жёлтого просто из вредности. 

И чтобы тот не думал, будто кого-то здесь волнует его мнение. 

— Это потому что ты волшебная, да? Может, в один прекрасный момент ты просто возьмёшь и оживёшь? Было бы круто.

Конечно, она не ответила, но это и не страшно: уж поговорить Уэйду всегда было с кем — более чем, — но вдруг она слышала? Как, говорят, коматозники слышат. Или, может, была заперта в своём теле, пока то не восстановится. Какой только невероятной херни в наши дни не встретишь.

Хоть он пока и не придумал, что ему со всем этим делать, но одно решил точно: её с собой возьмёт и сделает для неё всё возможное. И только сейчас до него дошло, что свалить им лучше как можно скорее. Мало ли, кто тут и зачем ставил эксперименты. 

**А секта — это типа прикрытие?**

Конспирологические теории они с Жёлтым любили одинаково пылко.

— Наверняка! — Уэйд активировал телепортер. 

_Не…_

Но Белый опоздал с предупреждением.

На этот раз Уэйд перенёсся более удачно. 

Если не считать огромного билборда, стоявшего аккурат напротив, прямо перед глазами. Билборда с _его_ именем и каким-то дрыщом в _его_ костюме.

**Какого хуя?**

Белый промолчал. 

Пояс имел шанс засбоить, он даже имел шанс размазать их тонким наномолекулярным слоем по всей поверхности Земли или отправить в центр Солнца, но два раза подряд, да ещё _так_?

Уэйд поудобнее перехватил свою ношу и покачал головой:

— Знаешь, Тотошка, мне кажется, это совсем не Канзас.

**А магия-таки ебать хреново контачит с техникой. Прав был…**

— Не помогаешь, — скрипнул зубами Уэйд.

Белый выразительно молчал. Очень выразительно. Он и правда умел это делать виртуозно, настолько, что лучше б орал.

— Ну давай уже, жги, а то лопнешь.

_А я говорил! Я ведь говорил? Говорил!_

— Да-да, ты говорил. Теперь-то что, умник?

_Разведать обстановку?_

Выразительно покосившись на окровавленное женское тело у себя на руках, Уэйд высказал всё, что думал об этом гении планировки. Хорошо ещё, что ночь на дворе, а их занесло за город.

Некоторое время промаявшись в сомнениях, он всё же решил оставить Тотошку — ненадолго! — в самых густых кустах рядом с билбордом, по-быстрому смотаться в город на разведку и хоть номер в мотеле для неё снять.

**И транспорт, дубина.**

* * *

Вернулся он ещё до рассвета и со всем необходимым.

Она не воскресла, пока он ходил, и не сбежала, и никто её не украл, так что Уэйд выдохнул с большим облегчением, найдя Тотошку на том же месте, где и оставил.

В прошлый раз, когда он её нёс, для трупного окоченения было рановато, но сейчас — самое то, так что это будет неприятно для них обоих. Лучше бы она всё же сейчас была где-то вне зоны доступа.

— Потерпи немного, Тотошка, — тем не менее предупредил Уэйд.

**Ты серьёзно будешь теперь всегда звать её Тотошкой?**

— Предложи вариант получше «моего прекрасного мёртвого единорога», мудрила.

Жёлтый предсказуемо заткнулся. В девяносто девяти случаях из ста толку что от него, что от Белого примерно как с козла молока.

Однако ожидания Уэйда не оправдались совершенно: никакого окоченения не было.

Ни он, ни два дегенерата у него в голове почти уже даже не удивились очередному подтверждению нечеловеческой волшебной природы Тотошки.


	6. 06

А ведь Дин почти поверил, что дело подвернулось простое и без подвохов, совсем как в старые добрые времена. 

Обвинить в произошедшем кого другого тоже не получалось: сам же его и нашёл.

Кто-то фигурно крошил людей на салат — самого крупно нарезанного собирали паззлом из тридцати примерно фрагментов, — вот только морозить заготовленные субпродукты то ли ленился, то ли было негде; и с памятью у него обстояло не очень хорошо: где-то одна жертва из четырёх так и оставалась в морге невостребованной. 

План был простой: подкараулить тварь — мясника, как уже прозвали её копы, — у очередного трупа, когда он придёт его забирать.

— И почему полиция этого не сделает? — удивился Сэм. 

Они как раз ехали в морг осмотреть последнюю жертву на предмет каких-нибудь зацепок.

— Потому что они особенно не следили за телами после всех… процедур, а те были отправлены по нескольким разным моргам, некоторые из которых не спешат обнародовать собственную некомпетентность, а в других всё пучком, никого не крали. 

— Слушай, может, у твари не склероз, она просто не везде смогла проникнуть?

— Не, есть морги, из которых пропала только часть тел. Что интересно, почерк у нашего похитителя всё время меняется: то никаких следов взлома, то разбитое окно, то с мясом выдранные двери, то просто оставленные открытыми.

— Странно это, — согласился Сэм и для верности кивнул.

— Вот и я так подумал. 

В морге их ждал большой сюрприз, стоило только начать осмотр трупа.

— Это же арахна! — воскликнул Сэм, оттянув веко с уцелевшего глаза. Второго просто не было, а по глазнице проходила глубокая рубленая рана — словно голова попала под топор, — в которой виднелись неровные обломки черепа. Один в один похожая на неё пересекала лицо широкой тошнотворной улыбкой Джокера, отклячивая нижнюю челюсть до самой шеи.

— И она уже наполовину восстановилась, — констатировал Дин, окончательно стянув прикрывавшую труп простыню. — Проклятые патологоанатомы с их любовью к порядку, да?

И действительно: вместо указанных в отчёте отдельных кусков перед их глазами лежало формально целое, хоть и очень сильно изрубленное и искалеченное тело.

Сэм морщил лоб, Дин тоже напряжённо думал. И придумал:

— Слышь, а если остальные жертвы тоже…

— Были монстрами?

Сэмми соображал не хуже него.

— Точно, — подтвердил Дин. — И наш якобы маньяк-потрошитель на самом деле просто неопытный охотник, который не знал правильного способа их убивать и выкручивался как мог.

— Но расчленёнка сама по себе работает очень редко.

— И все «похищенные» на самом деле просто _поправились_ , — Дин хмыкнул.

Сэм резко выпучил глаза.

— Дин, они придут за ним. Они наверняка захотят отомстить.

— Не уверен. Орудует наш Рэмбо уже довольно долго, и никто пока его не утихомирил. А жертвы не повторялись.

Это немного успокоило защитника юных дарований, и он тут же выдал дельную мысль:

— Теперь у нас есть свидетель.

Красноречивый взгляд на перекорёженную арахну не оставлял сомнений, кого Сэм имел в виду.

* * *

— Думаешь, она наврала? — тихо прошептал Сэм. Дин мог понять его сомнения: половина ночи уже позади, но никто так до сих пор и не появился.

— Слишком бредово для вранья, — повторил он вслух то, что вот уже второй час твердил про себя. — Но при этом вполне укладывается в схему. Мужик потерял свою женщину и малость двинулся по фазе. Обычное дело среди охотников, впишется как родной.

— Это если мы сумеем убедить его, что есть вещи, которые не исправить. И лучше даже не пытаться.

— Сделку с демоном я ему заключить не дам в любом случае, — упёрся Дин, хотя и сам понимал, что даже если у него это получится здесь и сейчас, на будущее никто ему гарантий не даст, особенно если вспомнить рассказ арахны: мужик был очень и очень целеустремлённым.

И монстров он мочил — пытался мочить, но чаще устраивал им знатный ПТСР — вовсе не из мести, а потому что жаждал вернуть свою ненаглядную кралю и срать хотел на гуманные методы, когда выбивал информацию.

Арахна, мир её пеплу, рассказала ему, что нужно для заклинания вызова демона желаний, и Сэм с Дином устроились в засаде на ближайшем подходящем перекрёстке.

— Странно это говорить, но вот в такие моменты даже немного жаль, что у нас больше нет прежних связей внизу, — пробормотал Сэм. Дин ничего не ответил и сделал вид, будто не услышал. Он и сам не знал, что думать о Кроули и его _поступке_ , поэтому просто игнорировал всё связанное с темой. И улыбался.

До появления раздолбанного скрипящего на несколько миль окрест пикапа — а это почти два часа времени — они просидели в неуютном молчании и уже почти уверились в том, что либо опоздали, либо не угадали с местом.

— Хочешь поспорить на то, что у него там лежит сзади? — невесело хмыкнул Дин.

— Нет, — и без того мрачная рожа Сэма посмурнела ещё больше.

Совершенно не скрываясь, они вышли из машины и двинулись к замершему наискосок от них пикапу.


	7. 07

— Эй! Привет! Мы с миром, чувак, мы хотим помочь! — крикнул Сэм, взяв на себя переговоры. У него всегда намного лучше получалась находить подход к людям. — Я Сэм, а это мой брат Дин. Мы охотники: истребляем нечисть, спасаем людей.

— Серьёзно? Нет, серьёзно? — каким-то странным тоном вопросил мужик, открывая дверь и спрыгивая на землю. Да, выглядел он прям как в киношке, арахна не соврала, только габаритами с Голема. — Шилозадые герои нашли меня и в другой вселенной, это просто пиздец! Спасибо за предложение и тэ дэ, и тэ пэ, но вынужден отказаться от вступления в вашу банду, чуваки. Без обид, но не моё это, я не командный игрок.

— Что? — Сэм и Дин одинаково зависли.

— Здесь они даже тупее, чем дома… — уныло протянул мужик и, картинно вздохнув, медленно, нарочито по слогам проговорил: — Не стану я играть в ваши игрушки и писать в ваш горшок. Не интересует.

— Но мы никуда не призываем тебя вступить, — отвис Сэм. И хорошо, что он сделал это первым, а то у Дина цензурных слов что-то не подбиралось. — Просто те сверхъестественные твари, которых ты убивал, на самом деле не умерли — большинство восстановилось, — но мы можем подсказать тебе, как убивать их раз и навсегда.

— Хм… — похоже, мужик заинтересовался не очень-то сильно. — Мне по большому счёту поебать на них, если честно, моей целью не была их смерть. Но! Оставлять за собой мусор как-то нехорошо, так что черканите адресок, может, как-нибудь заскочу, когда со срочными делами закончу.

О, они прекрасно знали, что это за дела такие, в том-то и проблема.

— Слушай, мы знаем, что ты собираешься вызвать демона, — плясать вокруг да около Дину уже осточертело. Ебучий цирк с контуженными клоунами. — Самая хреновая идея в твоей жизни.

— Я всё равно сделаю это, — спокойно проинформировал мужик. — Вы можете попытаться мне помешать, но ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Так, ребят, давайте-ка успокоимся и поговорим нормально? Как цивилизованные люди, — Сэм не терял надежды. — Как к тебе обращаться?

— А по мне не видно? — с искренним удивлением спросил мужик.

— Эм… Дэдпул?

— В точку.

— А серьёзно, чудилка? — снова влез Дин.

— Серьёзно, — на этот раз в его голосе лязгнуло что-то очень нехорошее.

— Ладно-ладно, — примирительно замахал руками на них обоих Сэм. — Дэдпул, послушай, мы много раз встречались с демонами. Просто позволь нам помочь тебе.

— С чего такая благотворительность?

— Мы неоднократно теряли близких, знаем, каково это. И наша работа — защищать людей, спасать всех, кого можно спасти. Мы посвятили ей свои жизни. 

— Но мы с Тотошкой не люди, — красно-чёрная маска искривилась в саркастичном сожалении.

Примерно на секунду Дин почти поверил в это, но тут же успокоился: будь они настоящими монстрами, точно знали бы, как мочить себе подобных.

— Кто же вы тогда? — снисходительно улыбнулся Сэм.

— Я мутант, а она — мой единорог. Ну как мой… — Дэдпул задумчиво почесал макушку, подошёл к грузовому отсеку своего пикапа и аккуратно отогнул край чего-то, похожего на лёгкое одеяло. — Документов у меня нету, но я сомневаюсь, что такие существуют в этом мире. И да, она не совсем живая.

— Не уследил? — ляпнул Дин и сам не понял, как так вышло, что нос печёт и из него капает тёплое. — Что, правда глаза колет?

— Колет, — вдруг признался Дэдпул. — Ты счастлив этим, мудила?

— Давайте успокоимся, — вновь запричитал Сэм, тем не менее не отводя взгляда от тела. — Дэдпул, как ты вообще вышел на всех этих монстров?

— Самый первый из них хотел сожрать Тотошку — долгая история, — а потом они сдавали мне друг друга. Если бы я не поставил на неё сигнализацию… — его передёрнуло.

— Ты знал, что кто-то захочет её сожрать? — удивился Дин.

— Конечно. Кто _не_ захочет? Тотошка ведь единорог. 

Странная логика. Но в каком-то смысле даже понятная: девчонка была красоткой.

— Всё, что ты к ней протянешь, даже просто попробуешь протянуть, даже подумаешь попробовать протянуть, мать твою, я тебе отрежу!

На этот раз Дин наблюдал его скорость со стороны, и версия, что странный мужик на самом деле именно тот, кем представился, уже не казалась такой невероятной. К счастью, Сэма, зачем-то протянувшего руку к… Тотошке — идиотское имечко для единорога, но, конечно, она им скорее всего не была, — Дэдпул калечить не стал, просто обозначив границы допустимого молниеносно вытащенными, промелькнувшими перед носом Сэма, а затем тут же убранными назад катанами. И выглядели они чертовски настоящими. Что ж, им не впервой общаться с якобы выдуманными персонажами.

— Извини, — сказал Сэм, но особо раскаявшимся не выглядел. — А почему ты так уверен, что она единорог?

— Уже два месяца, как она не дышит, а сердце не бьётся, — мрачно сказал Дэдпул. — И все полученные перед… окончанием жизни повреждения без следа затянулись за неделю. Люди так не могут, ни один известный мне мутант так не может. У вас же тут магия-шмагия, вам ли не верить в единорогов.

— У нас большой опыт — очень и очень большой, — в который раз повторил Сэм. — Мы со всем разберёмся. И лучше поторопиться, если ты не передумал закапывать шкатулку с заклинанием. Запомни главное: ни в коем случае не давай окончательного согласия. И не позволяй демону тебя поцеловать.

Дэдпул на это только фыркнул и кивнул.

— Сэм, надо поговорить.

— Ладно… — они отошли. — Дин?

— Какого хера? Ты чего творишь?

— Чего я творю?

— Молодая женщина. Голубые глаза. Длинные светлые волосы. Могла ещё жить и жить, но не свезло, — Дин цедил слова тяжело и отрывисто.

— Не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Видит Кас, он не хотел идти до конца и говорить это вслух, но раз Сэм решил опять повалять дурочку…

— Джессика, — имя упало камнем, — мама…

И тут он второй раз за вечер получил в табло. Дин этого ждал, но даже не попробовал уклониться. Заслужил. Даже не один раз, наверное, потому что нужно было сказать кое-что ещё.

— Один раз ты уже подставил человека под продажу души ради своих целей.

Сэм застыл.

— В этом была и моя вина: меня не было рядом. Но теперь есть. Теперь есть, Сэмми, и я тебе не позволю, пусть даже это чиканутый мутант-герой комиксов.

— Значит, вот что ты обо мне думаешь?

— Я не прав? 

Он недоверчиво прищурился, мысленно взмолившись о том, чтобы действительно оказаться сейчас неправым.

— Нет. Конечно, нет, Дин. Пойми, мы не сможем его остановить. Сейчас или потом, с нами или нет — он это сделает. Пусть вызовет грёбаного демона, если так хочет, а мы уж прижмём того к стенке и заставим сотрудничать в добровольно-принудительном порядке. Я бы закопал там свою фотографию, но тогда велики шансы, что никто просто не придёт, — горячная искренность Сэма выглядела подкупающе правдивой.

— Ладно, — Дин надеялся, что в его улыбке отразилось испытанное облегчение. Но лучше бы не вся его глубина.

Вызов демона прошёл легко и быстро, а предварительно разрисованная всем необходимым местность не позволила ему удымить при виде Винчестеров.

— Ну что, пасуда, по-плохому или по очень плохому? — Дин вытащил ангельский клинок и нарочито медленно, вразвалочку пошёл к демону.

— Абзац… — жалобно пискнул тот. То ли новенький, то ли внезапно умный.

— Ангельский клинок. Мочит демонов, — пояснил Сэм, но последовавший за этим вопрос Дэдпула кого угодно мог вогнать в ступор.

— Сделан из ангелов?

— Сделан ангелами, — невозмутимо поправил Дин и вдруг задумался. — Знаешь, я ведь никогда не спрашивал, из чего именно, но пернатые те ещё отморозки, так что всё может быть. Итак, — он повернулся к демону.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — тот всем видом изображал покорность неизбежности.

— Верни во-о-н её, — кивнул Дин на пикап.

Демон посмотрел в указанном направлении и нахмурился:

— Но там ведь никого нет.

Проигнорировал тревожный взгляд Сэма и нахмурившуюся маску Дэдпула, Дин схватил демона за руку и потащил к пикапу. Защита немного до него не доходила, но с края уже вполне можно было разглядеть лежавшую в грузовом отсеке девчонку.

Морда у демона вытянулась, словно он не мог поверить в то, что видел, потом стала растерянной, а затем очень-очень бледной. 

— Я не могу её воскресить… 

— Врёшь? — с самым свирепым видом навис над ним Дин, но больше для уверенности, чем из реального недоверия. Повезло же им попасть на этого салагу, который ничего толком не может…

— К-к-клянусь!

— Почему? — уточнил Сэм, как самый разумный из них.

— Не знаю, просто не могу и всё… это ощущается чем-то запредельным. Нельзя объяснить, если ты не другой демон перекрёстка.

— Может, потому что единороги — магические создания? — предположил Дэдпул, недвусмысленно вытаскивая свои катаны и наставляя их на демона. — Что ты о них знаешь?

— Ничего, правда, совсем ничего! — заголосил тот.

— А если тебя простимулировать?

— Не надо, — встрял Дин. — Своими ковырялками ты только угробишь человека, которого эта мразь насильно использует, а ему самому будет фиолетово: хоть режь, хоть бей. 

Он не верил в грёбаных единорогов, хоть тресни, и не собирался позволять какому-то психу пытать девчонку ради его идеи-фикс.

— У нас есть вариант получше, — подхватил Сэм, — но сначала надо изгнать этого демона обратно в ад.

* * *

Однако в бункере — к огромному удивлению Дина — всё же нашлась пара книжек о единорогах (опустим торжествующий «я знал» взгляд Сэма), но там описывались только грёбаные лошади с рогами, а не дохлые нетленные девчонки. 


	8. 08

— Плохая идея, — отрубил Дин, и Сэм его поддержал:

— Очень плохая. С ней лучше не связываться.

Ох и дёрнуло же их ляпнуть про ритуал призыва Смерти. Дэдпул мгновенно загорелся желанием его провести и попросить Её о помощи. _Попросить. Её. О помощи._ Ну-ну. 

— Она, конечно, немного бука, но стоит лишь узнать её получше…

— Спасибо, что-то не хочется, — Сэм, как всегда, изобразил дипломата.

— Вот в этом и заключается ваша проблема, — наставительно поднял палец Дэдпул. — Предвзятое отношение никому не понравится, а у неё тоже есть чувства.

— Кончай уже философию для домохозяек тут разводить, — ещё всякие мутные типы будут его учить жизни, щас же! — Эта сучка нам козни строила и подлянки подкладывала не раз и не два, так что отношение к себе заработала, и это не просто какие-то там предрассудки диких и тупых варваров, ясно?

— Мы с ней правда давно и хорошо знакомы, и наше нежелание связываться — закономерный результат её поведения, — всё так же дипломатично подтвердил Сэм, на что Дэдпул только закатил глаза.

— Можете не приходить, только инструкцию мне выдайте.

И вот честно: Дин бы не пошёл. Хочет какой-то идиот себя — и странный магический труп вроде бы единорога по имени Тотошка, который он всегда таскает с собой, — угробить и дельных советов не слушает — его проблемы, не их. Но Сэм — это Сэм. Так что они пошли.

Была слабая надежда, что не сработает, но всё прошло штатно. Как только Билли появилась, Дэдпул тут же попытался ломануться в её сторону — Сэм и Дин едва успели его схватить (и чудом удержали), чтобы он не ринулся, очевидно, прямиком к ней в объятья, потому что как ещё трактовать его вопль «Любовь моя!», стоило ему только увидеть сучку?

— Уэйд? Ты что здесь делаешь? Тем более с ними? — она выглядела удивлённой, но не слишком недовольной.

— Так вы действительно знакомы? — от неожиданности Дин даже выпустил руку Дэдпула.

— А как же Тотошка? — возмутился Сэм, вцепившийся в него с другой стороны.

— Это совсем другое.

Они сказали это хором. Очешуеть.

— Мы не можем быть вместе, пока я жив.

— А ты не мог бы, ну, потерпеть? — недовольно буркнул Сэм.

Дин мог поставить стреляную гильзу против Детки, что его симпатия к этому типу поугасла.

— Я не настолько жестока, — поморщилась Билли.

Ага. Да. Конечно.

Ну, зато теперь понятно, отчего она такая стерлядь.

— Почему бы тебе тогда просто не поступить как мужик и не сдохнуть? Или ты её недостаточно любишь? — не выдержал Дин.

Этот гондон абьюзит свою бабу — кто бы мог подумать, что Смерть такая тряпка, — а страдают почему-то они.

— Можешь мне поверить, он пытался, — Билли закатила глаза. 

— Кстати, об этом! — вдруг невероятно оживился Дэдпул. — Поцелуйчик за встречу?

— Но не сейчас же, Уэйд…

Дин мог поклясться, что она бы покраснела, если бы могла — просто она не могла по целому ряду причин, — и обычной уверенности в её голосе как-то не хватало.

— Всего один, крохотный.

Дэдпул, которого они с Сэмом уже оба отпустили, медленно подбирался к Билли.

— Не позорь меня перед знакомыми…

— А ты не ломайся попусту. Они никому не скажут, — он повернулся к ним на несколько секунд: — Ведь не скажете?

Они помотали головами. Сказать — не скажут, а то ведь Билли и обидеться может. _Смертельно._ Но и забыть — не забудут.

— Ладно, но только один. 

— Чувак, это убьёт тебя.

Добряк Сэмми в своём репертуаре. Всё же не выдержал.

— Да я знаю, — махнул рукой Дэдпул, задрал маску и всё же поцеловал Билли.

А Дин очень резко пожалел о сегодняшнем обильном завтраке. Но зато теперь он знал, почему Дэдпул носил маску прям на постоянку и что в кино и комиксах, которые они с Сэмом бегло просмотрели для понимания нового знакомого, всё было прям очень облагорожено. Очень.

Секунды через три к ногам Билли упало бездыханное тело. А ещё через пять оно пошевелилось, поправило маску и весело сказало:

— Ради этого стоило умереть. Каждый раз стоит. Шикарная женщина. 

Сэм и Дин промолчали. В голове было не то чтобы пусто, но как-то звонко и немного рябило. То ли от не прошедшей до конца тошноты, то ли от чего ещё.

— Ты поможешь мне, дорогая? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста? — Дэдпул состроил бровки домиком. Ёбаные бровки — ёбаным домиком.

И она кивнула! 

Никаких условий, никаких угроз, просто взяла, сука, и кивнула. Потому что он сказал «пожалуйста» и состроил ёбаные бровки ёбаным домиком. 

Ебать!

Какое-то время посверлив взглядом тело Тотошки, Билли вынесла свой вердикт:

— У неё нет и никогда не было души, по крайней мере, обычной человеческой души. И она, кстати, вовсе не мертва. Она вообще не может умереть в традиционном понимании этого слова.

— Я же говорил, что Тотошка на самом деле единорог!

Укоризненный взгляд в свою сторону Дин просто проигнорировал.

— Она робот.

— Так, стоп… ты сказала робот? Ну… это тоже неплохо так объясняет все нестыковочки. И это отличная новость. Просто великолепная!

Он явно не был в шоке, в отличие от Дина и Сэма, как по команде вытаращившихся на Тотошку в бессмысленной попытке углядеть разницу между ней и человеком — теперь, когда они точно знали о её природе.

Пауза затянулась, и никто прерывать молчание не собирался.

— Вы спросите: почему? — Дэдпул, похоже, решил поделиться с классом причинами своей радости. — А я вам отвечу! Потому что её можно починить! — он торжествующе вскинул кулаки.

Билли улыбнулась.

— Вот за это он мне и нравится.

— А нас ты за то же самое ненавидишь, — справедливо заметил Дин.

Не то чтобы им с Сэмом так уж хотелось обратного — хотя насчёт Сэма с его нездоровой любовью ко всяким сверхъестественным дамочкам он бы зуб не дал, — но когда Смерть тебя терпеть не может, жизнь несколько усложняется, а лично ему сложности уже поперёк горла. Однако она не удостоила его ни ответом, ни взглядом. 

Билли смотрела на Дэдпула. Дэдпул смотрел на Билли.

— Даже не думай, я тебе не механик! — возмутилась она и пропала.

— Эй, не расстраивайся так, — Сэм приятельски похлопал Дэдпула по плечу. — Чувак, мы обязательно придумаем, как ей помочь. В архивах хранителей есть практически что угодно, ты и сам видел.

Ну, ясно. Нашёл себе другана-извращугу. Мало им нормальных баб?

— Я не расстраиваюсь, — Дэдпул махнул рукой. — Мои внутренние голоса спорят, где нам лучше затариться оружием, прежде чем валить отсюда на поиски яйцеголовых.

— Можешь воспользоваться нашим арсеналом, — расплылся в фальшивой улыбке Дин, — чувствуй там себя как дома.

И свали потом на хрен, псих ебанутый, а обратную дорогу забудь.

Сэм посмотрел на него очень выразительным подозрительным взглядом. Из присутствующих только он знал Дина настолько хорошо, чтобы догадаться о настоящих мотивах.


	9. 09

Активировал телепортер Уэйд на этот раз с отчётливой надеждой. Если он хоть сколько-нибудь знал свою вечную половинку — а он знал, — то прощальный её взгляд был явным намёком. И совсем не на то, что она соскучилась по Уэйду-младшему. Хотя, конечно, немного обидно: могла бы на прощание и скользнуть немного ниже. Фиг он теперь умрёт — то есть придёт на свидание — в ближайшую неделю. Минимум.

Вероятно, именно это спонтанное решение помогло ему в неравной схватке с тремя полулюдьми-полуробототами, открывшими по ним с Тотошкой огонь, стоило им только появиться. Опять же, страх, что её тут разберут на запчасти, пока он будет регенерировать, тоже свою лепту внёс.

Ну и да, гора оружия, конечно. Мировые мужики эти Винчестеры.

* * *

На посетителя Дэвид не смотрел — слишком нервничал, представляя, что могло бы произойти, не вмешайся тот так вовремя, — вместо этого он гипнотизировал взглядом вид ночного Детройта, который всегда его успокаивал.

— Вы спасли Меган и Адама, мистер Уилсон, но сами не представляете, что это значит для меня.

И для всего человечества, если уж честно, но в этом Дэвид не признается: ставки слишком высоки. Однако было бы свинством воспользоваться чужим незнанием и не отблагодарить должным образом. 

— Можете просить что угодно.

— Звучит очень по-снобско-мудачески, мистер Шариф, — но голос у него был не злой, а весело-азартный, так что на оскорбление не слишком походило, Дэвид даже усмехнулся и поймал в оконном стекле такую же ухмыляющуюся маску с белыми глазами. — Вы ведь занимаетесь роботами и всем таким?

— Примерно так, — улыбки синхронно растянулись шире, но маска вдруг погасла, стала пугающе серьёзной.

— Тогда почините Тотошку, и будем в расчёте.

* * *

Когда Дэвид лично — всё равно его мучила бессонница из-за постоянных нервотрёпок в последнее время — осмотрел Тотошку и понял, что она на самом деле такое, то на секунду малодушно захотел взять свои слова обратно и честно признался:

— Это не мой профиль даже близко. И это вообще незаконно.

Мистер Уилсон молчал минуту, а показалось, что вечность.

— Вас это остановит? — сказал он наконец. — Вы сами сказали просить что угодно.

— Так и есть, сказал, — сердце Дэвида заполошно колотилось, но голос остался спокойным. — И моё слово стоит дорого. Я сделаю для Тотошки всё, что будет в моих силах. И больше, если понадобится.

Он действительно очень трепетно относился к данному слову. И он не мог пройти мимо такого вызова своим талантам.

* * *

Это заняло не один месяц и даже не пару лет, ведь чтобы что-то починить, нужно понять, как оно работает, но однажды в тайной исследовательской лаборатории №689743456, расположенной глубоко под землёй на западе штата Миссури и принадлежавшей корпорации «Шариф Индастриз», мировому лидеру в отрасли кибернетики, в одной из самых засекреченных лабораторий процесс перепрошивки и оптимизации под местные стандарты с большим трудом дешифрованного кода ни на что не похожего ИИ наконец-то завершился, индикатор, отслеживавший сознательные мозговые процессы, мигнул, сменив цвет с красного на зелёный, и Тотошка моргнула, а её взгляд сфокусировался на Уэйде. Осмысленный взгляд. 


End file.
